The invention relates generally to the field of performance evaluation, and more particularly to a performance proficiency and effectiveness schema.
A corporate organization can not expect to consistently achieve its revenue growth plan and have a uniform way to succeed against competition unless it has the right and most proficient human capital (e.g., employees) in its delivery and execution channels. A company's business and product strategies typically fail because of a lack of ability to execute in a way that delivers planned results. This flaw centers around retaining human capital in the wrong positions as well as sustaining an ineffective team to deliver critical business and product strategies.
The amount of time and financial and human resources that are required at the senior management level to develop product and company strategies is enormous. When a corporation then witnesses flawed field and operation forecasts as well as failed execution of these strategies, the loss of time and resources is immeasurable. Because of these execution shortfalls, the internal financial overtones are enormous. The external financial implications typically manifest themselves as a reduction in earnings per share (EPS) and market confidence, which drives down stock price and the precious equity that generates cash.
Today, the financial impact of these defects in managing human capital at the field and operation level is of utmost concern to senior management of any serious company. Additionally, in a few companies managing human capital is being recognized as a required strategic initiative to enhance the human asset's effectiveness to be able to proficiently and profitably execute the company's business and service to customer strategies.
An adequate system for determining performance proficiency within an organization has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.